megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Divine
The Divines are the various ranks of Angels in Judeo-Christian lore. Their ranking is mostly based on the . Unlike the Heralds, they are for the most part nameless. In gameplay, they can be good with either physical attacks or magic. However, they all carry at least one Light elemental spell, a resistance to Light and usually a weakness to Darkness. They were first considered Light-Law but they were later changed to Neutral-Law. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: as '天人''' (Tennin, Heavenly being) *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker List of Demons ''Megami Tensei II'' Demons of this race are created through Special fusions. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''20XX Devil's Colosseum'' In Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum, the Divine Race was merged with the Herald Race to form the 天人 (Tennin, Heavenly Being) clan. ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Divine race in this game is unique that all of its demons form an evolution chain from Angel to Cherub. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' As in the previous game, the Divine race demons form an evolution chain from the weakest Angel to the strongest Angel. ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *Races (called Orders) are for enemies only, for demons used by the player, see Arcana. ''Devil Survivor'' The Divine race has the Blood Wine Racial Skill, which restores some MP to the entire team at the cost of the Divine's HP. The amount of MP restored is dependent on the Divine's level. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Divine race has the Blood Wine Racial Skill, which restores some MP to the entire team at the cost of the Divine's HP. The amount of MP restored is dependent on the Divine's level. Stronger Divines in Devil Survivor 2 this skill changed to Angel Stigma, which restores more MP for the same cost. *Available only in Record Breaker. Trivia *Similar to the Herald race, even though there is a literal English translation of the Japanese race name, it is changed to the current name "Divine" in order to avoid confusing with the lowest rank demon Angel. In the Japanese version this is not an issue because the race name is written in literal kanji, while the demon's name is the romanization of the English name. Category:Aerial Species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *